1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat sink for removing heat from an electronic device, such as a computer central processing unit, and in particular to a composite heat sink which enhances air flow circulation and increases surface area for facilitating heat dissipation.
2. The Prior Art
With the rapid development of the electronics industry, the speed of electronic devices has increased considerably resulting in a large amount of heat generated during operation of the device. The heat must be properly dissipated in order to maintain an acceptable operation temperature of the device. To enhance heat removal, a heat sink is often attached to the electronic device. Examples of heat sinks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,621,615 and 5,630,469 which comprise a base from which a number of fins extend. The base is directly mounted to an electronic device for conducting heat from the electronic device to the fins where heat transfer due to convection and radiation results.
The conventional heat sink, however, has a limited efficiency when removing heat from an electronic device. Thus, a more efficient heat sink is requisite.